War
by Au5
Summary: This story is set in the "real" world, from the eyes of a Royal marine, pvt Wilson. if Bowser and koopas were real, that is.


"Good evening Britain, I'm Huw Edwards and this is Fiona Bruce. As you know, the Koopas and their leader, have been invading and overtaking multiple countries, including France, Italy, and China. Governments around the world have been reporting massive losses of troops on the frontli-" The T.V crackled and faded into darkness. "All right boys, as you heard, the Koopa army is not giving in, so we're gonna hit 'em where it hurts! But i'll warn you now, this is a suicide mission." Sgt hawkins said, matter of factly. "Sir, if I may ask, what are we actually doing?" Pvt Denly sniggered. He was the clown of the squad, I honestly don't know how he keeps such high spirits, we've all seen some shit.

I'll tell you the absolute worst thing I've seen, perhaps then you'll realise just how ruthless Koopas really are. It was my first day posted in France. Little did I know, it would be my last as well. I was on patrol, just outside of the temporary camp we had said up just outside of Grenoble, in the east of the country. One of the guys I was with was a childhood friend of mine, perhaps that's why this incident hit me so hard, or maybe it was the sheer brutality of it. Anyway, we were walking through a woodland, constantly on edge. The night before, I had made the mistake of telling the others in my squad that it was my first placement, which resulted in a bombardment of horror stories and such. So I was particularly shaky, my finger was constantly on the trigger of my SA80 A2 rifle, safety catch off. My eyes were darting from bush to bush, always expecting yellow eyes to peer eerily back at me."Hey, Wilson you wanna know what Koopas do to you if they capture you?" My lifelong friend, pvt Dean, joked. "Holy shit, back the fuck up!" Sgt. Brooklyn shouted as he raised his gun."Christ sarge" Dean said, not knowing what was going on "It's just a bit of banter." I looked in front to see a Koopa holding a bulky ak74, attached to the end was a sleek looking bayonet. I raised my weapon as well. He looked me dead in the eye, bared his teeth and aimed his gun at me, it was my move. I pulled the trigger and hit him in the chest. He was lying on the muddy ground, and blood was flowing out of the wound. He gave two whistles. It was then I knew something was up. I heard a dull thud, and turned to see Brooklyns lifeless corpse, a hole in his head, and blood on the floor. I felt something metallic against my throat, and hot breath against the back of my neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." A Koopa said, gritting his teeth."Fuck you" I said, bitterly, as I swiftly kicked him in the knee. I broke free of his grip, pulled out a knife of my own, and made a lunge for his stomach, he grabbed my arm and twisted, causing me to drop my knife. I looked up to see a malicious grin as his knife came plummeting down towards my back. He grunted as he was knocked out of the way by Dean. I saw them wrestling on the ground. Dean was evidently struggling, so I pulled the Koopa off of him and start repeatedly punching him in the face. After a few seconds, he kicked me hard in the gut. I was left lying on the ground. just enough time for him to sink his teeth into Dean's belly. He let out a howl of agony as the koopa pulled away, with his flesh still hanging from his mouth. The Koopa let out an evil laugh, he was enjoying every second of it, the bastard! Just as he was going in for a second time, I managed to scamper to my feet, stumble over to where the Koopa was brutally killing my friend of 17 years, and plunge a knife into his soft stomach. Once he was on the ground, I physically could not stop stabbing him. "WHY" Stab."WOULD" Stab. "YOU" Stab. "DO" Stab. "THIS?" Stab. Through all this he was laughing like a madman. I looked at him with disgust in my eyes, and slit his throat. I ran over to Dean, the sight I saw shocked me. he was on the ground holding in his intestines, blood was trickling from his mouth And tears were streaming from his eyes. "A-a-am I gonna d-d-die?"He trembled."No."I say."I'm gonna get you to a medic." Of course, I didn't. Deep down I knew I wouldn't. I said it to reassure us both. I tried though, but that doesn't dampen the pain I feel daily.

**This was my first ever fanfic, so if you have the time to rate I would really appreciate it. Will continue the story when I have time!**


End file.
